Mero Acaso
by Lina Hatake
Summary: hentaiyaoi bondage nc -17 Ishida uke e Ichigo seme tiveram um fato marcante nesse dia comum...


Ichigo andava ao lado de Ishida, ambos estavam tranquilamente

Sado: Ichigo andava ao lado de Ishida, ambos estavam tranquilamente...de mãos dadas? o.o'?

Inoue: É sim! Os dois estão juntos faz tempo!

Rukia: Ainda por cima, eu nunca pensei que eles poderiam...

Renji: Shiu! Rukia, não se fala mais nisso... Eles estão vindo.

Ichigo chegava ao lado de Ishida, ambos estavam conversando...Ta, gritando aos berros!

Ishida: Idiota! A Seele Shneider não é só isso!

Ichigo: Para mim, é só isso.

Inoue: Kurosaki kun ... Não acho que... Não! Ele não estava!

Rukia: Vindo da Inoue, certeza de que é sonho!

Renji: Com certeza! Vamos embora para Seireitei, Rukia!

Rukia: Hai! Ate mais, Inoue, Sado!

Sado: Hai. Dormir faz bem, Inoue.

Inoue: É, eu devo ter sonhado mesmo... haha!

Ichigo: Inoue, o que voces estavam fazendo aqui no meio da rua de noite?

Inoue:Somente alguns Hollows, sabe?

Ishida: Inoue, fala para esse cabeção de que eu não sou fraco!

Inoue: Então estão apenas discutindo sobre poderes?

Ichigo: Lógico! O que achou que estávamos fazendo?

Inoue: Quer dizer que estão normal! Quando brigam assim, vocês estão de bem! Isso me deixa feliz! Ate mais!

Inoue vai embora, deixando os dois confusos.

Mentira.

Os dois despistaram aqueles que os seguiam.

Ichigo: Ufa! Ainda bem que era ela! Imagina se fosse um dos outros?

Ishida: Kurosaki, não diga isso! Deu muito trabalho para fazer com que eles não vissem nada. E depois, eu estou longe de casa.

Ichigo: Dorme na minha.

Depois disso, foram para a casa de Ichigo. La, jantaram, arrumaram as coisas para dormir e ficaram conversando no quarto. Ichigo havia deixado um colchão embaixo para Ishida poder dormir.

Ishida: Kurosaki, sabe... Aquele beijo foi... algo que a gente não deveria ter feito.

Ichigo: Por que?

Ishida: Bem, não acho que deveríamos ter feito isso. Muito sem lógica. E depois, como fica a nossa reputação? Como eu olharia para a cara das pessoas? Não teria coragem.

Ichigo ouve o que Ishida estava falando, mas não presta atenção. Lembra da cena:

_O Quincy chegava ao encontro dele numa loja, que estava fechada. Ambos saem do local e começa a chover. La não tinha telhado para se protegerem e correram para uma outra loja, mais longe. Ensopados, esperavam passar a chuva. O loiro repara que Ishida estava com uma toalha dentro de sua bolsa e entrega para o loiro, que fica envergonhado. _

_Ichigo olha para a camisa do moreno, que estava ensopada, fazendo com que mostrasse o caminho do peitoral dele. Não era lá definido, pois Ishida era mais magro, fazendo com que ficasse meio afeminado ao lado do Shinigami. Isso fez Ichigo se sentir meio atraído por aquela transparência da roupa..._

_Ichigo: Ishida.._

_Ishida: Que foi, Kuro... – quando é interrompido por um abraço dele._

_Ambos estavam parados. O abraço fica mais forte, graças a um sentimento estranho que pairou entre eles... Os dois trocam olhares, quase se aproximam e param por alguns segundos, com certo receio, mas eles trocam um simples, mas longo selinho. Assustados, saem do local como se nada estivesse acontecendo ate Inoue ter sido percebida por la..._

Ishida: Pois é, e agora eu...

Lágrimas. O moreno não entendia mais a si mesmo. Tinha receios demais com seu jeito cauteloso em excesso. O loiro reparou nisso e foi enxugar as lágrimas daquele bobo.

Ichigo: Uryuu...

Pela primeira vez, alguém que não fosse seus familiares... o chamou de Uryuu.

Ishida:...Kurosaki... Você... Me chamou de...

Um abraço súbito e forte. Ambos não queriam mais se largar daquele abraço profundo, que não tinha mais volta. Afinal, os sentimentos de ambos eram verdadeiros. Se amavam muito.

Ishida: Ichigo...

Ichigo ficou surpreso e feliz, afinal, finalmente aquele idiota o chamou pelo primeiro nome, mas ficou corado ao ouvir a continuação da frase:

Ishida: ...sou todo seu...

Ishida havia tomado a decisão. Assumiria seu amor para todos, de agora em diante.

Agora, Ichigo que ficara confuso. Não sabia o que poderia fazer naquele momento, se ia com a tentação ou se guardaria por mais um tempo.

Ichigo: Olha, não acha que... – quando o moreno o interrompe com um beijo. Em seguida... trocam uns amassos de tirar o fôlego!

Ishida pega na camisa de Ichigo, retirando devagar. O loiro quase rasga a camisa do Quincy, de tanta força e rapidez. O moreno fica meio bravo, mas sorri ao ver aqueles olhos cor de mel. Então o Shinigami olha para aquele peitoral delineadinho, traços delicados para um homem normal. A boca dele resolve descer esse caminho da perdição...

O moreno segura na cabeça do Shinigami e arrepia ao sentir a língua dele, passando por entre os riscos de seu corpo lentamente ate chegar no umbigo. Nisso, Ichigo para e olha, com um sorriso pra la de safado...

Ishida: Kurosaki... Que pretende...?

Ichigo levanta e abaixa suas calcas, ficando de cueca e fazendo o moreno corar totalmente. Ele manda o Quincy retirar os óculos, porque disse que atrapalharia. Ele obedece ao Shinigami, que imediatamente abaixa sua cueca e diz, para delírio de Ishida:

Ichigo: Olha como ele está...

Ishida ficou sem ação.

Olhando aquilo, ele simplesmente sentiu que o seu próprio ficava igual, só de ter visto. Mas não conseguia falar ou fazer nada, alem de olhar...

Ichigo então pega a cabeça do moreno e simplesmente insere o seu na boca dele, que engasga um pouco, seguido de vááááárias sucções, deixando o loiro louco... Então, ele jorra tudo na boca dele, mas não consegue segurar tudo na boca devido ao susto. Porém, o Shinigami sorri ao ver que Ishida havia gostado e também pelo rosto dele estar lambuzado de seu líquido. Isso o deixava ainda mais atraente em sua vista...

Ishida: Ichigo... Desculpa, eu não consegui engolir tudo...

Ichigo: Eu sei, liga não. Mas ainda você está lambuzado.

Ishida: O que... – trocam mais amassos e o loiro comenta para o Quincy que não sabia que era meio docinho. Ishida concorda.

Ichigo então para um pouco e some. Ishida se assusta ao ver que o Shinigami estava atrás dele, que havia amarrado seus braços atrás. Ele iria revidar, mas tem sua boca vedada por um pano. Então, Ichigo arranca as calcas do moreno, junto com a cueca e insere sua boca no dele, que grita abafado por causa do pano.

Ishida:Mmmmmfff!

Ichigo: Agüenta Uryuu. So mais um... – de repente, o liquido do Quincy vai na cara de Ichigo, que o deixa cego momentaneamente. Ishida pede desculpas, mas o loiro manda o coitado lamber tudo a cara dele, que ri logo depois do feito. Ate ai, Ishida ria abafado, o Shinigami também ria.

Ate que...

Ichigo: Ishida...você é perfeito! Tem horas que é idiota também, mas... Você é muito inesperado!

Ishida: Mmm. – concordava com a cabeça.

Silêncio. O que acontece?

O loiro vai. Quero dizer, foi. E o moreno grita...

Contorções e movimentos instintivos tomavam conta daquele casal apaixonado, que estavam no clímax da situação.

Passadas de mão, lambidas, apertos, beijos e mordidas vindo de Ichigo no Quincy. O moreno sentia dores em suas partes, que estavam tensas de tão forte que o Shinigami executava... O loiro estava possuído...

Ishida: MMMMMMFF!

Ichigo: Uryuu...Ahhhhnnn... Nossa... Ahhhrrrr...

Muito liquido. Tanto de suor quanto daquele que os deuses glorificam, aquela cama estava molhada disso tudo. Em alguns momentos, os dois se entreolham, por ínfimos segundos, mas fechavam os olhos para sentir por completo o que faziam.

Sim, finalmente Ishida sente a magnitude do ato. Ichigo retira o pano da boca do Quincy e trocam beijos. Adormeceram. No dia seguinte, estavam zonzos e não acreditavam que fizeram essa loucura!

Ishida olhava para o Shinigami e via que como ele poderia ser tão belo ao acordar?

Ichigo olhava para o moreno e via como poderia ver um semblante tão sereno e delicado dele?

Sorriram e trocaram beijos singelos e carinhosos.

Ishida: Kurosaki...

Ichigo: Sim?

Ishida: Ainda estou amarrado...

Ichigo: Ah, desculpa! Eu esqueci...

Mais tarde, eles resolvem sair e passear um pouco nas lojas de Karakura. Algumas pessoas olhavam meio assustadas pelo fato dos dois estarem andando de mãos dadas, mas eles ligavam?

Foram tomar sorvete. Ichigo pagaria os sorvetes, mas Ishida não deixou e pagou tudo.

Ishida: Ta uma delícia esse sorvete!

Ichigo: Sim, é uma das melhores da cidade.Que foi?

Ishida: Tem sorvete pra tudo que é lado da sua boca, idiota.

Ichigo: Eu estou feliz e não ligo para etiquetas.

Ishida: Mas eu ligo, deixa eu limpar... – ele limpa com passadas de língua no rosto do Shinigami, que fica corado e fica só sentindo as lambidas sensuais de seu amor. Em seguida, se beijam intensamente... E não conseguiam parar de beijar!

Inoue estava atônita. Foi comprar umas verduras no mercado e via aquela cena... Chocante.

Inoue: É sim! Os dois estão juntos mesmo!Não era sonho!

Rukia: Vindo da Inoue, certeza de que é sonho... De novo!

Renji: Eu não sei, tenho minhas duvidas...

Sado: Dela ter sonhado ou deles serem mesmo?

Renji: Dos dois. Mas é mais certeza de que era sonhou.

Inoue: Por que ninguém acredita em mim?

FIM

Ps: eu nunca escrevi uma fic para Bleach e já comecei com Yaoi XD Até que gostei. Comentem!\o/


End file.
